Warmth in You
by Himegami11
Summary: A glimpse into Kurokos younger self's memories and the young girl he cared for. As most meetings will have a parting eventually, how will these two repair the tension between them after a rough parting that happened two years ago. Misunderstandings and the longing to be helped, the generation of Miracles will come to realize what it means to care for someone else.


Hey there~ \o/

here's my attempt at a Kuroko no Basuke fanfict~ However my fanfict will revolve around the relationships built amongst the Generation of Miracles themselves aswell as the people they meet/have met. Ill have a couple of basketball scenes but writing these scenes isnt my forte so yeah -w-. I hope you enjoy my more "school life/romance/slice of life" approach at Kuroko no basuke ^^

Also i appologize but these first maybe one and half chapters will be kind of a before the main storyline as i need to explain the backstory behind Kuroko's relationship with his friend.

Gomen~! ^^;

Lastly i dont own KnB other than my own characters and my own storyline ^^

A small boy with baby blue hair was sitting on a wooden bench just outside the local parks basket ball court. Inside a heated game between the other young kids from the local elementary school had been going on for a while as sweat dripped off thier foreheads onto the court. The small boy sat there watching with his hands in his lap. He had come prepared with his running sneakers and loose running clothes aswell as his own brand new basketball, hoping that today someone would ask him to join in on the game. But nobody approached him today either as he watched with longing icy blue eyes. As the sun began to go down and the tired kids on the court stopped to catch a breath, they decided on a tie and one by one they filed out towards thier home, laughing as they recalled todays match.

The small boy remained seated there for a while longer before getting up and moving onto the court. He stood at the free throw line and contemplated the hoop before bending his knees and raised his arm to shoot before releasing the ball. The ball shot up in the air but was a little ways off to the right, not even reaching the hoop. The ball bounced a couple time before coming to a stop. The small boy went up to it and stared at it, his fists tightening at his sides at frustration. He was looking so intently at the ball that it surprised him when an arm reached out and grabbed it from under him.

He looked up to see a small girl with full fringe shoulder length black wavy hair, a part of it tied up in a small pigtail with a maroon ribbon, wearing a long sleeved loose pink tied printed shirt, puffy black shorts and light red running sneakers. She took her gaze off the basketball in her hands before looking up to the boy and smiling at him, her emerald tinted eyes bringing a sense of happiness over the boy.

"Ko~ni~chiwa!" she giggled.

"Konichiwa." responded the boy.

"Hyaa I didnt expect to see someone still here. Usually by the time I come here all the boys are gone! I even run here as fast as i can all the way from the bus stop down the street but there's this really pretty sakura tree near the park, so huge that i get distracted on my way here." she chirped, flinging her arms open to exaggerate the size of the tree.

"Well but today was diffrent because you're still here!" she grinned.

The boy stood quietly before speaking.

"Ano..?"

"Ah! Sorry sorry here you go!" she said handing the boy back the basketball. As the boy took it the girl spoke up again.

"My name is Sayuri Nakamura by the way! How about you?"

"Tetsuya Kuroko." the boy answered calmly.

"Well then Tetsuya...ehh Tetsuya is too long of a name. How about i call you Tetsu instead?

Before Kuroko had an opportunity to answer the girl grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him towards the middle of the court.

"Alright Tetsu chi, lets play together for a while now! I wont go easy on you!" she laughed looking over her shoulder. Kuroko stared at her before returning a small smile that had peaked at the corner of his lips.

"Tetsu chi!" greeted the small girl across the street from the basketball courts. Kuroko looked up from the ball to greet her with a smile before shooting the ball. His accuracy had gotten better, but not even at the level of a beginner. The same couldnt be said about his passing and stealing however, which had surprised Sayuri during thier play matches several times.

The ball hit the side of the hoop and bounced towards the direction of the black wavy haired girl.

"Dame Tetsu chi! I already showed you that you have to bend your knees wider and shoot from here" she said readying her position. Kuroko took note of her stance and noticed her right ankle being bandaged.

"Hey, is this alright. Your ankle-"

"Daijoubu daijoubu! Its just a little sprain!" she laughed as the jumped and shot the ball, only for her leg to twitch and cause her to loose balance affecting the throw which caused her to miss.

"Ack," she said as i caught her from behind.

"Actually, maybe i should rest for today." she giggled nervously.

He walked her to the corner of the street where on the way she mentioned to him the reason behind her injured ankle.

"Well you see, my papa makes me go to this uh..gymnastic? class after school. But my teacher there is reeaally strict! More than at my normal school! I couldnt get something right so i didnt get my break and had to practice until i did it right. Thats also why i was a little late today." she grinned sheepishly.

"Dont overwork yourself." Kuroko said concerned.

"ill be fine! Totally fine!" she laughed.

Kuroko watched the basketball game between the kids from his class during lunch as he watched from the gate he was leaning on, when all of a sudden a familiar voice was heard behind him.

"Tetsu chan~" said Sayuri as she poked his head.

"Nakamura chan" he said only to be met by her glaring eyes.

"Not Nakamura. I told you it's Sa~Yu~Ri!"

Brushing that aside Kuroko asked her why she was here.

"Ah. Well you see i have a small competition, well more like a performance today for my gymnastic class so my papa told me not to go to school today. So i noticed you when i was walking across the street and came here! But wow your school seems nice!"

"You think so.." said Kuroko a little dishearted as he looked over to the kids playing basketball.

Sayuri took notice of this and smiled.

"Do you want to play together Kuroko?"

"Huh? But i cant go out right no-Nakamura chan!?" cried a startled Kuroko as Sayuri climbed over the gate.

Before Kuroko could say anything to her, she approached the other kids playing, Kuroko following behind her worried.

"Hey you guys! Let us play with you!" she cried with her hands at her hips.

The other kids paused thier game to look at her.

"Who's that?" they each asked each other before taking notice of Kuroko.

"No way. Kuroko kun in wierd."

"He never talks"

"He's always alone."

"He cant even make a shot." the other kids murmured amongst them.

Kuroko felt a heavy feeling in his chest from thier comments and wished to return to his gate, but Sayuri pulled him over next to him and hugged him by the neck.

"Yeah well who cares. We just want to play. We can do all of you guys vs us two. How does that sound? I bet you wont stand a chance" she grinned widely.

"What! No way, you guys will definetly lose. Alright then us vs you two!" they said as the moved to one side of the court.

"Nakamura chan..." Kuroko looked at her with worry.

"Daijoubu daijoubu! Just play basketball however you feel is best for you Testu chi. Ill be here with you." she said squeezing his hand before leading him to the court.

The game began with much tension as the unbalanced amount of players caused an obvious handicap. But as the game continued, Kuroko's passes and steals allowed for Sayuri to make many sucessful shots. They ended up loosing, but only by two points. The other kids breathless couldnt beleive the match they had just played and praised both of them before break ended and Sayuri and Kuroko parted.

"By the way Testu chi. My meet will be after your school is let out. I wont be able to play at the courts today but if you'd like, will you come watch me." she smiled handing him a small peice of paper from her shorts pocket.

"Of course." he replied with a small smile.

Kuroko arrived at the location where the gymnastics meet was being held and took his seat near the front. He noticed Sayuri on the other side warming up her legs on the floor. She wore a romantic looking red leotard with a single black ribbon near her chest and a black and red row of frills on her leotard. She had her hair tied back in a high pony tail with the same maroon ribbon she always wore.

One by one the rountines were performed by the other girls before it finally being Sayuris turn. Kuroko followed her with his eyes as she patted her hands with chalk and made her way over to the uneven bars. Kuroko watched as she flew in the air and wrapped around the bars before landing gracefully. The rest of the events continued and as the meet winded down, Sayuri was awarded the first prize with her score of 9.6 out of 10. Kuroko smiled at Sayuris happy face as she stood and looked over the audience, meeting his eyes and throwing him a victory sign.

As everyone began to exit, Kuroko hoped to meet with Sayuri and congratulate her once again. He recognized a small figure with the same wavy black hair and maroon ribbon from behind, only now they were wearing a brown coat and shiny red low heels. Kuroko hurried to approach her as she stood waiting for someone, only to suddenly move towards an apporaching black car. A large figure exited and stood with his back to Kuroko. Sayuri's happy eyes as she showed the figure the small trophy seemed to drop before the figure suddenly swiped thier hand across her cheek and she tumbled over on the cement.

Kuroko felt a sting of anger as he ran even faster towards her, but his lack of physical strength failed him as he watched her ,with her eyes beginning to glisten with tears, as she began to pick herself up only to be yanked by the arm into the car by the figure. They drove off past Kuroko and through the slight second they past him. he saw tears streaming down her closed eyes.

Sayuri didn't appear for many weeks at the court. Kuroko went every afternoon and waited on the bench until the other kids finished playing. Eventually they invited him to play and he enjoyed himself, but not to the same extent as he had with thee young girl. He waited at the court practicing his dribbling and throws until dinner time, and then he'd repeat the same the next day.

One late afternoon as Kuroko was walking home from the basketball court, he recognized the familiar hair of his companion waiting outside a tall lit building, a sports bag slung over her shoulder. He felt happiness as he rushed over to her, relief to see his friend once again. However that relief subsided as he saw the tired and stress in her face. Her brows were furrowed in annoyance as she tapped her foot impatiently. As he called her name she turned her attention over to me and her expression softened. He raised his hand to wave to her, but before he could she dropped her bag and wrapped her arms around his slender body.

"Tetsu chi. Im so happy to see you again." she said as small sniffles came from her shaking body.

"Nakamu- Sayuri chan" he said patting her back, a light blush at his cheeks.

After staying like that for a while a sharing thoughts of happiness from meeting again after a long while, Kuroko came out and asked her the question.

"Sayuri chan, are you okay? That time you, after the meet." he said as he touched the spot on her cheek where she had been hit.

"Ah so you saw that. Ill be fine. It was my fault anyways for not putting on the best performance that time." she said kicking her feet.

"Thats not true. It was such a beautiful performance. Im glad i came to watch."

"Thanks. I wish my dad would have thought the same...because of my performance, now i have to take extra lesson hours. When will i be able to play with you again.." she whined sadly.

"Ill come here after your lessons are dont look so sad." he said with his expressionless eyes as he squeezed her hand.

Sayuri looked at his surprised and laughed at the way he told her that with his monotone like voice. Nevertheless, she smiled and returned the squeeze until a dark car turned the corner and she bid him goodnight.

thanks for reading w

i really like Kuroko no basuke and all the characted in this anime/manga so im definietly going to continue with this story. Hmmm ill try to update soon but i have exams this week..but definetly on the weekends you can expect a new chapter 3

thx for reading~!


End file.
